Tenge Kite
by gunman
Summary: Masataka saves a young female assassin from death, and helps repair her damaged life. Warning: Lemon.


_**TENGE KITE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or Kite.

Summary: Masataka saves a young female assassin from death, and helps repair her damaged life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka Takayanagi was walking home through the city, just lost in his own thoughts.

Once again, his burgeoning crush, the lovely and skillful Aya Natsume, had once again ignored him, didn't even talk to him as she had all but pushed him side to continue chasing her own crush, one Souichiro Nagi.

_It's like she doesn't even know I exist_. Masataka thought dejectedly as he continued walking. _She keeps calling me a loser, even though I'm the better fighter. I've actually got ki-force abilities. Nagi doesn't._ He sighed. _God, I'm just being petty again. Nagi doesn't realize his full potential and just keeps rejecting Aya. Not too smart. _

He continued walking through what looked like the financial or business district, when he heard an explosion happen high above him.

He turned his head skyward as he saw two people fall fast towards the street.

"Oh... shit!" he gasped as the two people suddenly caught an outstretched sign.

One was a man in a black suit firing a gun at the other person, who Masataka could tell was a girl wearing a white short sleeved shirt over a blue and yellow long-sleeved striped shirt, pink pants and white shoes. She had long brown hair, her eyes he couldn't see.

She continued to struggle against the man as he continued to fire. Suddenly, the sign gave way and sent the pair falling back towards the under passing street.

Masataka dropped his bookbag and bolted towards the pair.

In a move that Batman would have been proud of, Masataka jumped onto the hood of a blue sedan and leaped straight through the air, catching the girl in his arms and allowing the momentum to carry them both to the far side of the underpass, right before the heavy sign slammed into the car that the girl would have slammed in to.

The young man used the explosion to cover their escape. He doubled back to grab his bookbag and then carefully carried the young woman out.

He knew that there would be questions that many would want answers to, but if he stopped to answer them, then this young woman would never get the medical treatment she needed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka took the young woman back to his apartment, gently cradling her under one arm.

"It's alright. You're safe now." he said to the weary looking young woman.

"Thank... you..." she said before passing out.

Masataka carefully laid her down on the couch of his apartment and started to examine her. He ran his hands just an inch above her body, using his ki-powers to fully examine the extent of her injuries.

"Hmm. No broken bones. Multiple bruises and scars, abrasions, no internal bleeding. Sprained ankle, twisted wrist. No life-threatening injuries, but she's in a lot of pain and won't be able to walk right for days." he said to himself. "Maybe I can help."

Suddenly, her eyes opened.

"Hello." he said to her, staring at her red/pinkish eyes.

"Hello." she said to him, staring at his lite brown eyes.

"I'm Masataka Takayanagi." he introduced.

"I'm Sawa Nodachi." she introduced as she tried to sit up.

She winced in pain as she got half way.

"Easy now. You've had a pretty rough time today."

"You have no idea." she exclaimed and tried to move again.

"Please, I can help you." he said, placing his hands upon her forehead and stomach. At first Sawa was about to protest, until she saw his hands glow, feeling a strange warmth rush through her body. A healing warmth.

The pair sat there in motionless silence as Masataka carefully and slowly assisted in her recovery. Within minutes, her wounds, bruises and multiple injuries had completely vanished. This left only a stunned girl, who felt that her pain had truly vanished, because of this young man.

_What... is he? He has... special powers? That's impossible!_ She thought as her body healed.

However, something else happened that neither of them expected.

Masataka's ki-powers kept flowing, connecting the two in a way that had never before been matched by any skillful ki-user.

In seconds, Masataka's life entered Sawa's head.

She saw everything: his years of training, his parents dying, his brothers open resentment of his joining the Juken Club, the numerous times his brother slapped his down, even beat him down when he was inches from victory, and most painful: Aya Natsume's complete irreverence to him.

But she also felt his sadness at how alone and ostracized he was by those he cared about. His despair at being rejected by his older brother because he thought he was weak. And his loneliness at having everyone overlook him as nothing special.

In seconds, Sawa's life entered Masataka's head.

He saw everything: her parents dead when she got home that fateful day four years ago, the scary and amoral Detective Akai who promised to find her parents killers, then forcing himself upon her, her training to be his personal assassin, the numerous people she killed, the numerous times he fucked her, whether she liked it or wanted to do it, and the most painful: the realization that the man that she had trusted all this time was the one who killed her parents, in order to turn her into his assassin and fucktoy.

But he also felt her despair at the realization of having been used, lied to, and manipulated by the very man she trusted. The shame she felt at being his personal slave, toy and killer. And the discomfort at having her body molested and violated by the scum she knew the man to be.

The ki-energy died down as the pair suddenly broke from each other.

Masataka just stared at Sawa. She had soft, flawless skin. Bright pink, almost reddish eyes. Long flowing brown hair that she kept tied up in two looped braids, tied off with a green ribbon. Not since Aya had he seen a woman so beautiful and dangerous. There was almost a... feline quality to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nighttime now. Only a couple hours had passed since Masataka had brought Sawa to his place to rest and recover. He had gone to a bus stop locker and using a key he had found in her clothing, retrieved a new set of clothes for her to wear.

It was actually a school uniform, complete with panties, bra, socks and shoes.

After washing up and changing into her uniform, she stepped out of the bathroom and found her savior and healer cooking dinner.

"Do you want something to eat before you go?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Sure."

The pair ate the simple meal of cooked beef, steamed rice, seasoned noodles and cola.

Sawa enjoyed the meal and the company. It was something she hadn't had in a long time. The pair just talked and listened to each other. About nothing in particular, just every day things. What kind of animals they liked, favorite foods, stories of their friends and adventures, and the like, and even about their dangerous pasts, now that they knew everything about each other.

When they were finished, Masataka did the dishes and went into the living room where he found his lovely young guest just waiting for him.

"Thank you, for everything, Masataka." Sawa said as she rose up off the couch to meet him.

"It was nothing, Sawa." he replied with a smile.

"No. It wasn't nothing. It was a lot." she smiled as she approached him. "I want to give you something." she whispered to him.

"What?"

He froze a little as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. The feelings she sent through him were amazing. While this was going on, he felt her hands go for his zipper.

"Sawa! What are you doing?" he panicked, stopping her as he backed away a little.

"I want to make love to you." she replied.

"But... you don't have to. I mean..." he started to protest, but paused as she put a finger on his lips.

"I want to do this. I know your life. You know mine. I only want this because I know you'd be good to me. And because I know how to please a man. Please."

The soft words undid him.

Sawa was breathing a little heavy as she teased his lips softly as she reached under her skirt to pull her white cotton panties down. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as she slid the garment down her legs and completely off of her. She then slowly, almost teasingly, unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her bra to him. Even clad in white lace Masataka could tell that she was very gifted. Her breasts were a very high C-cup, round and jutted out perfectly. Her skirt joined her shirt on the ground, which left only the white bra. She reached around to unclasp it, the garment falling to the floor noiselessly.

Masataka couldn't help but stare at the voluptuous beauty in front of him.

"So beautiful." he whispered, but she caught it and blushed a little. She had never done that before.

He moved towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Do you really want this?" he asked her.

"Yes." she whispered.

Masataka pulled Sawa close, crushing her braless breasts into his chest, her head nestling in the crook of his neck, looking out from him. Sawa gasped, but only for a moment as he held her gently for several seconds, the girl feeling like she was in heaven.

This simple action, being held, not groped or fondled or molested, sent the unfamiliar sensation of warmth through her body. It felt so wonderful, for one simple reason.

It was different.

Masataka's touch, his embrace, was gentle and comforting. He didn't force himself upon her like Akai did. He didn't ravage her for his own pleasure, as Akai would have long before now. He just, held her, gently caressing her skin, giving silent assurances that he would not hurt her.

No. She knew, just by being in Masataka's embrace, that he would never do that to her. He would respect her.

However, the desire to feel his skin against her own was burning within her. Swiftly she unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it roughly from his shoulders. By the time his shirt was off, Masataka had pulled the lovely young woman to him, crushing her beautiful breasts against his bare chest as he gave her an impassioned kiss on her mouth.

She moaned wantonly into his mouth, her hands trailed down his lean and athletic body until they came to his pants, easily undoing his belt and letting the trousers and boxers fall to the floor.

He stumbled out of the pants and kicked them away.

They were still kissing each other, the girl unconsciously arching her back and pivoting on her feet, leaning into her lover's embrace in an incredibly sexy pose.

"Makes me yours." she whispered as soon as their mouths parted.

Masataka stumbled back onto the couch, pulling the young woman to him, impaling herself on his manhood in one shot.

Her eyes flew wide open as she screamed out in ecstasy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried as she settled into his lap, the young man allowing her to find her own comfort zone.

It was incredible, an instant orgasm the second he had pierced her body. Never, not once, had she ever had that happen to her. She moaned and gasped as the young man before tightened his embrace around her shapely body.

_Oh, GOD! That was... there's no way! It was... it was... our first time and he's sent me into orgasm in a second. _She mentally gasped as she felt him buried inside her.

Masataka himself had a similar reaction.

_AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! This... feeling! It's better than any book or movie could describe! My entire body feels like it's on fire!_ He thought as he ran his hands over her smooth skin.

As Sawa's breathing started to return to normal, Masataka grabbed her hips and started sliding her up and down his rock hard member. The feeling was indescribable, he filled her like she had never been filled before and she could already feel a second orgasm building and release. Akai had often screwed her until he was satisfied. Never once did he really get her off, yet now this young man was already giving her two orgasms in less than two minutes.

Masataka picked up the pace, while Sawa herself, attempting to keep up, used her knees to pull herself harder onto him while her hands gripped tightly his neck and shoulders for support. These actions, while forceful, had the desired effect of driving the young assassin to the brink of passion.

She felt his intention through his thrusting. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was trying to satisfy her. His strength and energy amazed the young woman. She had gotten so wet when she willingly got undressed in front of him, and she didn't know why at that point. Sawa was in no way easy, yet she had gotten so turned on at the prospect of having sex with this young warrior. Her entire body had gotten hot just by the touch of his fingers over her skin, which sent tingles of static electricity through her body, her heart jack hammering in her chest.

Sawa fought to prolong the experience, several minutes of intense pleasure eventually lead to her third and most explosive orgasm, vibrating through her body like a shockwave. Her entire body tensed and tightened around Masataka's manhood, the young man exploding as well.

In the after glow of the moment Sawa snuggled close against Masataka's chest, listening to his slowly decreasing heartbeat. She felt his arms wrap around her gently, holding her tightly to his bare torso. She took a few seconds break before she arched up to whisper into his ears.

"Thank you, Masa-kun." she said. "But I hope you're not tired. We're just getting started."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka was in a position he had never been in before.

He was naked, on his back in bed, with a pistol-hot young woman atop him riding his manhood with such enthusiasm he could have sworn he was in a porno or something.

(Not that he watched, but the talk around school was hard to ignore.)

She continued bucking her hips animatedly, as if she couldn't get enough. His hands gripped her hips securely but not digging into her skin, helping to keep a steady rhythm as she moaned heavily with each movement. His main focus however was on her jostling breasts that moved in counterbalance to her own gyrating movements.

She leaned down on top of him, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"Tell me you love me. Please, just let me hear you say it." she said huskily.

"I love you, Sawa." he whispered back to her. "I truly love you."

A tear fell from her eye and landed on his cheek as she smiled.

"Thank you." she said as he kissed her closed eyes gently.

She rose up atop him and continued her electrified love-making.

"Oh, God! It's good! I'm feeling good, I'm feeling REALLY good!" she screamed.

"I never knew... it's incredible! Don't stop!" he cried out.

Sawa continued to ride the handsome young man until the pair came together in unified release.

"OH! GOD! MASATAKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Sawa screamed.

"SAWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Masataka screamed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The pair laid in bed as the rain beat down outside the apartment. They were cuddled in each others arms, warm and without care. Masataka's arms wrapped around her nude form, their legs intertwined as she laid her head against his lean but athletic chest.

"Stay with me, Sawa." he whispered to her.

"I can't." she said sadly. "Not yet. Because I'm not free."

"You mean of Akai." he said.

"Yes. I have to finish this. For my parents. For me."

"I can help you." he stated.

"I don't want you involved in this." she protested.

"I already am." he said as he kissed her once more before wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You stupid, punk!" Akai grunted and kicked at Oburi again, drawing blood from him. "Who did you think you were messing with?" he kicked the boy again. "Yeah, I set you up to get killed, but it looks like I'll have to do that job myself."

Suddenly, the sound of a guns cocked hammer paused him.

"What?" he gasped.

"Get away from him!" Sawa shouted.

"Sawa?" the sadistic man gasped, but moved off as Sawa bent down to the unconscious young man.

"I'm taking Oburi and leaving." she stated, trying to pick him up and drag him out.

However, Akai knew that she wouldn't be able to handle that little task. "I... don't think so."

From behind Sawa, a gun clicked.

_Kanie_. Sawa mentally gasped.

However, the moments distraction was enough, giving Akai the opening he needed to kick the gun out of Sawa's hand and slap the girl to the ground.

"I guess I'll have to teach both of you a lesson."

"Wrong." a new voice suddenly called out as both Akai and Kanie were suddenly struck hard in the face by a set of shoe-clad feet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Akai awoke to the sound of dripping water, a slight chill going through his body. He tried to move, only to find that his arms were bound. His vision cleared and he realized that 1-he was chained to a wall in the sewer system where he had trained Sawa. And 2-Kanie was sitting next to him, dead.

"Finally awake, are we?"

Akai faced front and saw Sawa standing a couple meters from him, the two special guns he and Kanie had given her and Oburi in her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON SAWA?!!!" He shouted. "Ungrateful brat! After everything I've done for you!"

"That's why." she said, emotionlessly.

"What?"

"I know, Akai. I know that you were the one who killed my parents. Why? I don't really care. Maybe it was you and Kanie, but that's beside the point now. You killed my parents and turned me into your personal assassin and fucktoy. I've been waiting for this for a long time, you bastard!"

"SAAAAWWWWAAAA!!!!!" he roared as the bullets flew from their guns, not missing him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sawa stepped out of the sewer entrance, after tossing the guns into the grim depths. Her life as an assassin now over.

"So, it's done?" Masataka asked as she emerged from the sewer entrance.

"It's done." she replied. "Oburi?"

"He's resting now at his place. He'll be fine."

She nodded her head. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"If there's anything I can do to repay you..." she said, then pausing as she felt his hand grab her own.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." he replied.

"You just want to sleep with me." she said, half-joking/teasing.

"I just want to love you." he said seriously.

Sawa blushed at that before turning around to throw herself at his body.

"Then... love me, Masa-kun. Just love me." she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The pair kiss deeply, their embrace tightening on each other.

"Let's go home, Sa-chan." he whispered.

"Yes. Lets, Masa-kun." she said, her head resting on his chest as he held her tightly in his strong, safe arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Epilogue**

(Natsume Shrine)

"Hi, Taka." Maya Natsume said as the boy sat down across from her while Nagi and Aya sparred.

"Hi, Maya." he replied.

"Sensei." Bob Makihara said to the young ki-fighter. Him calling Masataka 'sensei' was a bit of a joke between the pair.

"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing her mood.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Masataka asked.

"You just seem... happier."

Suddenly, a sexy young woman entered the shrine's dojo, took off her shoes and came up behind the boy, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Hello, Masa-kun." she said kissing his cheek. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a hard time finding this place."

"Sa-chan." he replied by kissing her back. "I'm just glad you made it."

Maya and black street brawler Bob Makahara looked at the scene in shock.

"Do you two... know each other?" Maya asked.

"Yes. Maya, Bob, this is my girlfriend Sawa. Sawa, these are my friends in the Juken Club."

"Pleased to meet you." the girl said as she sat down next to him.

"Girlfriend?" Bob gasped, noticing she was hotter than his girl, Chiaki, and seemed more like the fighter type.

"And here I thought you were still hung up on Aya." Maya said.

Masataka gave her a sour look. "I accepted the fact she'll never like me back like I liked her. Sides, I met someone better."

"Flatterer." Sawa said as she bumped his shoulder with her own.

"And how do you know she's better?"

"Because she actually likes me."

"Not really." Sawa interjected.

"What?" the boy turned to her.

"I don't like you. I love you." she said as she kissed his cheek softly.

Their foreheads touched as they stared into each others eyes.

The scene was sickeningly sweet to the other occupants.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Author's Notes**_

Here's my first Tenjho Tenge fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.

Though to be honest, I'm probably going to get in a lot of trouble for writing this.

It just depends.

For the longest time, I've noticed that Masataka, while one of the strongest fighters in the Juken Club, is one of the most underplayed characters. He seems kind of dense at some points, like not noticing that several girls at school like him, but he's a good guy and a much-potential-character. After a while, I noticed that he wasn't getting the recognition that he deserved, so I decided to write up a story where he's the main character, and get him some action as well.

Some ideas I borrowed from other fics, but the whole story is basically Masataka getting some action and finding love. Even if it isn't with a mainstream TT character. I'll probably write up something along those lines later.

I decided to use Sawa from the hentai anime _Kite_ because she is a lonely and tragic character and I just thought after watching the anime, 'the ending sucked'. So I wrote this up to... kill two birds at once, as it were.

I'm a sucker for happy endings and the like.

Anyway, hope everyone liked this story and will give me good reviews.


End file.
